


A Tightly Knit group

by Eatgreass



Series: Knitpicky friendships [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, canon typical puns and innuendos, hamids canonical sewing skills, sasha and her knives, sasha does not know what knitting is, set vaguely in damascus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: Sasha finds Hamids knitting needles.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: Knitpicky friendships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Tightly Knit group

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, all of yall my friends are so smart, coming up with ideas like this.

“Oi. Wilde.”

Wilde jumped nearly three feet in the air and Sasha snickered. 

“Sasha.” Wilde attempted to steady his breathing. 

“ ‘Ey.” She slid something firm and metal into his hands. It felt like a very thin dagger. 

“What is this?” he asked.

Sasha looked confused. “Dunno. I nicked it from Hamid.”

Wilde looked down, and in his hands, he could see that Sasha had given him a knitting needle. “This is a knitting needle, Sasha.”

“Dunno why Hamid has them,” Sasha grumbled. “He hasn’t even bothered to sharpen them.” Sasha pulled out her whetstone, dipped it in Wilde’s water bottle, and began to expertly run the needle along the grain.

Wilde opened his mouth and closed it again. It didn’t matter if the needle wasn’t meant to be sharp.

“Not to needle you for information, but why did you steal Hamid’s knitting supplies?”

Sasha cast Wilde an approving glance. “I wanna teach you how to use knives, but I also think you’ll blunt mine, so I thought that Hamid wouldn’t mind if I used his. 

Sasha looked down at the needle. “Hamids are in  _ right  _ bad condition, though. For all the work he puts into his appearance, one would think he’d care that much about his weapons.”

“These are knitting needles.”

“You said,” Sasha responded, still attempting to sharpen the needle. 

“Have you…” Wilde paused. “Do you know what knitting is, Sasha?”

Sasha mumbled something, and Wilde ascertained that she did not, in fact, know what knitting was. He tried to tug the needle out of her hands. She did not let him. 

“Knitting is for making clothing,” he said. “It’s not supposed to be sharp, otherwise it could hurt Hamid.”

“It won’t hurt him if he’s using the right end,” said Sasha. “Look.”

He looked. The needle’s point was honed to perfection.

But before Wilde could compliment her whetstone skills or make any sort of joke, the needle went whistling past his head, embedding itself two inches deep in the pine tree across the clearing.

“It’s usually the wood going in,” remarked Wilde idly. “Are you sure Hamid won’t have a stroke when he finds out what you’ve done to his knitting supplies?”

“He can knit just fine with sharp needles,” said Sasha. “Reckon it’ll be cleaner cuts anyway.”

Wilde sighed. 


End file.
